Sk8er Boi
by Thislightofmine
Summary: Noah and Rachel knew each other in high school. They were both madly in love with each other, but Rachel was always oblivious. Also her friends never agreed on who she could date. Song fic. Based off of the song Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. Fixed the ending for anyone who wants to read


_He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it any more obvious. He was a punk, she did ballet, what more can I say?_

Noah Puckerman grew up the badass of Lima, Ohio. He wasn't known in the arts, he was only known for his amazing football skills. All of that changed when Mr. Schuester, the only spanish teacher at McKinley High School, created the glee club. He never wanted to join that club and risk the soft side of him being shown, but he let his buddies sign him up anyway. Noah (or Puck as he preferred to be called at school) was someone that no one wanted to mess with, until he met a certain loud, obnoxious brunette, that, he didn't know at the time, was the love of his life.

Rachel Berry was quickly labeled the geek of McKinley the first day of Freshmen year. Even the jocks thought that the creep, Jacob Ben Israel, was higher in the social ladder than her. She was a quiet looking girl, but once she opened her mouth, you had a tough time making it shut. She was enrolled in dance classes, vocal lessons, acting courses, you name it, she took it. The only thing that made her stop thinking about leading the Glee club to a National win or her Broadway career, was one person. Mr. Noah Puckerman. From the moment she laid eyes on him, she knew that he was her true love.

_He wanted her. She'd never tell. Secretly she wanted him as well. And all of her friends stuck up their nose. And they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

Yes, it was true, ever since Puck laid eyes on Rachel, he wanted her. Sure, when he first met her, they were 7, but that didn't matter. The only thing that was annoying was that she was oblivious to all of the hints he had been giving her that he wanted to have her. But what he didn't know was that she wanted him, just as much as he did. She even told her best friends, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. Sure they all fought over solo's in Glee club, but out of it, they were inseparable. Every time she would talk to her friends about talking to Puck, they would shoot those ideas down saying "He tosses me into a dumpster, there is no way you could like him, he ruins my clothes." or "Look at his clothes girl, they are all baggy and camouflage, that is not sexy at all". With all of those words, she feels like she can never have a chance at anything with her friends by her side.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._ _He wasn't good enough for her._ _She had a pretty face but her head was up in space._ _She needed to come back down to earth._

Puck was always thinking that he would have a chance with Rachel, he always tried. He stopped trying all of a sudden and Rachel started to finally realize how much in love they were and she had to figure out how to get him back, and sadly he wouldn't even listen to her and the slushie facials that stopped for a few months came back even stronger, and to make things worse, he was the one mostly throwing the slushie.

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone. She turns on TV and guess who she sees? Skater boy rockin' up MTV. She calls up her friends. They already know and they've all got tickets to see his show. She tags along, stands in the crowd. Looks up at the man that she turned down._

In College, Rachel made a lot of stupid mistakes. The biggest, but the one she regrets the least, was a one night stand with a boy named Brody. They started dating after, but when she told him that she was pregnant, he fled. So when here she was 21 years old sitting on a couch in her shoe box apartment that she shared with Kurt and Mercedes with her 10 month old baby girl on her lap. 5 years ago she never pictured this to be her life, 5 years ago, she wished for the same thing, except instead of living with Kurt and Mercedes, she lived with her boyfriend (Noah) and THEIR baby. But there was nothing she could do now.

She was home alone with her daughter, Amelia, and she was tired and slumped on the couch. Kurt and Mercedes were still out at their classes or with their boyfriends or whatever. Rachel just needed a break. Once she comfortably put her daughter in the crook of her arm and started nursing, she turned on the TV. She started channel surfing and stopped when she found a good band on MTV. Mia was done nursing and she was asleep. Rachel quickly fixed her tank top and put her baby in her crib. On her way passed the TV room to get some water, she heard a voice that was all too familiar. She turned her head to the TV screen and saw her old love of her life. Quickly, as if there was a fire, she grabbed her cell phone and called Kurt.

"Hello." came Kurt's high pitched voice.

"He's famous... MTV... Singing...I told you so..." Rachel panted out to Kurt.

"Rachel, slow down. Who's famous? Who is on MTV? Who is singing? And why would you be saying I told you so?" Kurt asked in one breath.

"Noah, he has a band now called 'The Badasses'" Rachel said after catching her breath.

"... Honey... I know. Both me and Mercedes got tickets..." Kurt said slowing and mumbled the last part hoping Rachel didn't hear him, but she did.

"YOU KNEW. YOU BOTH EVEN GOT TICKETS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Rachel all but screamed into the phone.

"Yes, we will be home to pick you up in a few. You better call Shelby. You don't want to bring your daughter to a rock concert just yet.

"Fine." Rachel sighed.

When they finally made it to the concert, Rachel quickly ran to get to the front of the audience closest to the stage. She looked up to him doing his thing with his band and she realized that it was a complete mistake to have listened to Mercedes and Kurt back when she was 16. And from the pain in his eyes when he saw her, she could tell that he felt the same way.

_Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends_.

When the show ended, Rachel made sure to go back stage to talk to Puck and get their relationship back. Once Rachel made it back stage, she saw something that broke her heart all over again. She saw Puck and Santana (apparently she was his manager) making out in his dressing room. Rachel quickly left their sobbing and Mercedes and Kurt were all she had to comfort her.

She got back to her apartment to see a note that her mother left. _Took Mia with me to the park, be back around 6. Love Mom._ Rachel looked at the time and saw that it was only 5. She went into her room and locked the door. Right as she slammed the door, Kurt and Mercedes were trying to figure out how to make her feel better. They never could think of anything._  
_

For months, all she could think about was Noah. It took about a year for Kurt and Mercedes to get her out of her funk. Of course, the day she finally started to get over him, someone knocked on her apartment door. She opened and there was the love of her life.

"What are you doing here? You made it clear that you didn't want anything to do with me when you were sucking face with Santana." Rachel all but sneered.

"Wait a second, all of those years of me asking you out, you rejected me and now you are saying that you always wanted to be with me?" Puck said, almost as confused as Finn, when he learned how to tie his shoes.

"Of course, have you been blind! I was pining over you for years, the only reason I kept saying no was because Kurt or Mercedes always talked bad about you and I was scared that it was true." Rachel ended up whispering the end of the sentence when she sat down on her couch with her head in her hands. Puck took this as a welcome to come in.

"Nice place..." Puck said while he looked around at the pictures on the wall.

"Who is this?" He asked fearfully when he picked up a picture of 2 year old Amelia and Rachel on her second birthday.

"That is Mia, my daughter and the love of my life, well, she comes to a tie with the real love of my life." Rachel said sadly yet with hope.

"I'm guessing her father is the one tied with her." Puck said disappointingly.

"No, you." Rachel whispered, she almost didn't even hear herself say it.

"Really?" Puck asked with a lot of hope.

"Yeah." Rachel replied while closing her eyes.

What she didn't expect was for Noah to walk over to her and bring her in for a searing kiss. Rachel responded quickly, then her mind caught up with her body and pushed him away.

"Noah, what about Santana." Rachel whispered hoping that she could just kiss him again.

"She left me about 2 months ago. It took me 2 months to get the courage to come over here and to talk to you and see you and hopefully be with you." Puck didn't look up, realizing that he did what he never ever told anyone, his feelings. What he was expecting was a slap in the face, yelling and maybe even some crying, but what he got was a kiss, even more passionate than before. After that kiss both of them knew that they were meant to be; together forever.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the song Sk8ter Boi. That fabulous song belongs to Avril Lavigne. And I don't own Glee, though if I did, Rachel would dump Finn and date Puck, also there would be none of the break ups (well, besides Finchel).** **I changed the ending because a few of you pointed out that it wasn't happy, and I reread it and I didn't like the turn out, I hope you guys like this one better. Thanks guys, please leave reviews, and please go easy with criticism. **


End file.
